


Feel You

by shipstershipsters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstershipsters/pseuds/shipstershipsters
Summary: Alex and Maggie reminisce about their first time, prompting Alex to suggest fulfilling a fantasy of hers.Or,Maggie bottoms for the first time of their relationship.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so hopefully it's not too bad, lol. Warning- don't read if you're underage. It's literally pure filth. Still considering a second part with the roles reversed....

"Do you ever think about our first time?"

Alex's voice comes as a surprise; the words whispered directly into Maggie's ear as she reclined on their couch, two strong arms encircling her neck as her girlfriend bent over to embrace her.

"Of course I do, babe," Maggie chuckled, one of her arms coming up to tenderly caress Alex's forearm that was lazily draped along her neck now. "I also like to think about the other hundreds of times too," she teased, placing a kiss to Alex's bicep.

"You're such a tease," Alex sighed, kissing Maggie's earlobe chastely enough not to turn her on, but sweetly enough to let her know what Alex was thinking. "I was thinking about it tonight in the shower."

"Oh were you now?"

This caught Maggie's attention, and the detective spiraled around from where she was sitting, meeting her girlfriend's hazel eyes with a smirk of her own. "What, uh, what were you doing when you were thinking about that?"

"Not like that, you dork," Alex laughed, letting her arms tangle around Maggie's neck, softly stroking the long brown hair she so adored. "Not without you," she added, giving Maggie a knowing wink.

"I like where this is going, Danvers," Maggie breathed as she leaned closer, attempting to capture Alex's lips with her own, but receiving a finger placed against her lips instead.

"I had a point, you know," Alex whispered, giving in and pressing a quick kiss to Maggie's lips.

"So... our first time," Alex continued, crossing around the couch to where Maggie was sitting, knees falling on either side of the detective's hips. "Wanna know what I loved about our first time?"

Maggie's eyes fluttered shut as Alex settled onto her lap, the redhead's lips instantly finding her neck, kissing, nipping, whispering against her skin.

"Yes," she whimpered, sounding needier than she'd expected to after only a few minutes of Alex's teasing.

"I was nervous," Alex whispered, pressing a kiss to Maggie's exposed skin after each sentence. "So nervous, because I wanted to do a good job, because I wanted to be good for you."

A low moan rumbled in the back of Maggie's throat at Alex's words, and she couldn't help but let her hands slide from Alex's thighs to her ass, squeezing tightly and pressing her girlfriend harder against her. "You were so good, babe," she mumbled, distracted by the sensation of Alex grinding against her.

"And I remember after you'd fucked the life out of me, when I'd finally got in between _your_ legs, all those nerves just... faded away," Alex admitted, her tongue trailing the length of Maggie's neck. "As soon as I tasted you, as soon as I was _inside_ of you, all I knew is that I wanted to be there for _hours._ I wasn't worried about being good, or being able to make you come as quickly as you made me- I just wanted to feel you. To experience all of you," Alex growled, feeling herself get wet at the memory.

"Fuck, Alex," Maggie swore, a choked moan escaping her lips as Alex sucked on her earlobe, the hot breath in her ear driving her _crazy._ "You did make me come pretty quickly," she admitted with a laugh, her hands caressing every inch of Alex she was able to.

"I know." Alex sat back onto Maggie's knees with a grin, dropping her hands in her lap. Maggie whined at the loss of contact.

"And that's what I've been thinking about."

"Making me come?" Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Babe, you do quite a lot of that-"

"Let me finish," Alex chuckled, gripping Maggie's hand in hers and bringing it to her lips. "My point was, I want to have you for _hours._ "

Maggie gulped.

"I want you, on our bed, on your back, legs spread, ready for me to take my time with you," Alex husked, trailing her free hand down Maggie's chest, playing with the top button of her grey henley. "You're always calling the shots, Maggie, making me beg. I want to play with you all night. I want _you_ to beg me, over and over again."

Maggie's mouth had never felt more dry. She assumed all the moisture had traveled down south.

"Is that something you'd be okay with, baby?" Alex hummed, ever so slowly undoing the top button of Maggie's shirt, just waiting for her girlfriend's response.

As if Maggie Sawyer could ever resist Alex Danvers.

"Yes, Alex, yes," Maggie breathed, unable to hold back any longer. She grasped the back of Alex's neck with one hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss, sliding her tongue in the other girl's mouth. As much as she loved topping Alex in bed, she had to admit it turned her on to imagine being at the other girl's mercy.

"Uh uh uh, not yet," Alex chastised, sliding off Maggie's lap and holding out her hand. "Bed. Now."

* * *

"This is perfect."

Alex let one finger lazily trail along Maggie's abs, tracing each curve and muscle. She was positioned inbetween Maggie's thighs, loving the way the detective was spread open wantonly for Alex to do as she pleased.

Maggie shifted impatiently as Alex's finger neared her center, trailing down her inner thighs teasingly. She promised herself she wouldn't give Alex the satisfaction of begging _this_ early on. No matter how badly she wanted her girlfriend inside of her.

"You are so wet, Maggie," Alex whispered, almost in awe as she shifted to lie on her stomach, gazing at Maggie's dripping center, her finger coming up to swipe through soaked folds.

"So do something about it, Danvers," Maggie huffed, her eyes falling shut at the feeling of Alex's finger just barely grazing her clit.

"I plan to. All night long, actually," Alex reminded her with a smirk, pressing the tip of her finger against Maggie's clit and rubbing it with a feather light touch. She knew it wouldn't be enough to bring Maggie to orgasm- and that was the point.

"Fuck," Maggie groaned, balling her hands into the sheets at her side. This was torture- Alex's finger pressing so skillfully in all the right places with _not_ the right pressure. She forced herself to keep her hips still. She could hold out a while longer- she knew she could.

"Tell me, Detective," Alex drawled, continuing to trace gentle patterns against Maggie's clit, "Do they teach you how to hold out during this type of an interrogation at the academy?"

"You'd be surprised how much I can take," Maggie retorted with a smug look on her face, a look that drove Alex absolutely mad with lust.

"I don't know," Alex continued, pinching Maggie's clit between her thumb and forefinger gently, rolling the sensitive nub between the two fingers. "I think you'd break pretty soon for me."

Maggie let out a strangled moan, her hips jerking off the bed at the feeling of Alex pinching and rolling her oversensitive clit between her fingers. It was a different sensation, and she wasn't used to it, and she couldn't control the way her hips followed Alex's fingers, somehow trying to evade and push closer at the same time.

Alex was having the time of her life. Watching Maggie squirm and try to stay quiet while she dripped all over Alex's fingers was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but pinch harder, rub harder, see how much Maggie could take.

"Alex," Maggie finally whimpered through gritted teeth. "Stop _teasing_."

"I told you, that's what tonight is all about," Alex grinned, leaning forward so that her breath washed over Maggie's clit as she spoke, making the other girl squirm harder. "Teasing you." She pressed a kiss to Maggie's clit, moaning at her girlfriend's taste. "Making you beg."

"But most of all," she continued, flicking her tongue over Maggie's clit, "It's about taking my time."

"I want to feel all of you," she whispered, leaning forward and sucking Maggie's clit in her mouth, eyes watching Maggie intensely. The detective moaned loudly this time, arching her back and gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you. I'm going to play with you. And you're not going to come until I'm finished. Until I say so," Alex husked as she released Maggie's clit with a wet _pop_.

Maggie couldn't take anymore. She'd held out for too long.

"Fuck, Alex, just make me come already," she whined, her hands coming up to tangle in Alex's hair and encouraging her to lick her dripping core.

Before she knew it, Alex's hands were coming up and gripping her wrists, pinning them to the bed in a flash as Alex straddled her.

" _No_ touching. You're mine tonight," Alex growled, bending down and giving Maggie a punishing kiss, shoving her tongue in the other girl's mouth. All Maggie could do was moan helplessly, flexing her wrists that were currently being held down by Alex's body weight.

"And if you can't keep your hands to yourself, maybe I can help with that," Alex flirted, reaching on the floor to where Maggie had discarded her jeans and belt. Once she found the NCPD-issued handcuffs, she brought them up to Maggie's face, biting her lip seductively. "Color?"

"Green, Alex. Green." Maggie swallowed hard, feeling herself grow even more wet at the thought of what was to come.

"See, I know you won't admit it, but you like this more than you want me to know," Alex chuckled, securing Maggie's wrists through the post in the center of the bed frame. "Being teased like this turns you on. I don't think I've ever seen you this wet."

She slid a finger into Maggie's pussy, and almost came herself at the sound Maggie let out in return.

"You like that?" Alex worked that sole finger in and out before adding another, twisting them, sliding them, curling them just to watch the reactions that each movement elicited from the detective.

"I-More," Maggie gasped, breathing hard now. Her hips were moving furiously, riding Alex's fingers, desperate for more contact that Alex was refusing to give.

"You want me to rub your clit, don't you?" Alex guessed, a twinkle in her eye as she sped up her fingers, rubbing vigorously in a "come here" motion and ripping a scream from the girl beneath her. Maggie was too worked up, too distraught to answer, but Alex knew her well enough to not need an answer.

"This must be torture for you, baby, isn't it? I know you can't come without me rubbing your clit," Alex pouted in fake sympathy, biting down on the tender skin of Maggie's inner thigh while she continued to work her fingers into her girlfriend. "Or maybe you want my mouth on you, too. Would you like that, pretty girl? You want me to lick your clit while I fuck you with my fingers?"

Maggie let out an uncontrollable whine, mixed with a few incoherent pleas for Alex to just _fucking make her come already, fucking please._ Hearing her usually submissive girlfriend say such dirty things to her made Maggie feel like she could explode, not to mention the pet names that she normally reserved for Alex. She had never been so turned on in her life.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, what was that?" Alex laughed darkly, flicking her tongue against Maggie's clit for a second before cruelly pulling away again, scissoring her fingers inside the other girl.

"Please, Alex, please," Maggie finally begged, willing to plead as long as Alex just _fucking made her come._ She couldn't take anymore of the teasing. Her hips were jerking helplessly, searching for more friction.

Maggie wasn't expecting Alex to pull away completely as soon as the words escaped her lips.

"W-what are you doing?" She gasped raggedly, trying to clench her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure. Alex clicked her tongue disapprovingly and held them open, smirking down at her swollen pussy.

"Oh, I told you you'd be begging for me, baby girl. But we're just getting started."

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours didn't _seem_ that long, in the grand scheme of things. Two hours flew by when Maggie was working- the hours seemed to move even quicker when her head hit the pillow at night.

But these had been the longest two hours of Maggie Sawyer's life.

She lay still, right where Alex had cuffed her, in the center of their oversized bed. Maggie was a panting, sweaty mess, moaning incoherently, calling out to Alex, begging for an orgasm until her throat was too sore to scream anymore.

Her chin and mouth was still wet with Alex's juices- the DEO agent had ridden her face mercilessly just to rile Maggie up further. Alex had teased Maggie's nipples while she rubbed her pussy over Maggie's lips, voicing how fucking _good_ Maggie's tongue felt against her clit, and _maybe_ if she was a good girl and did a good job eating her out, _Alex_ would return the favor and finally let her come.

She'd given Alex three earth-shattering orgasms with just her tongue, whining into Alex's center since the agent _just wouldn't stop pinching and pulling her nipples and the pain was so fucking good but she almost couldn't take it_ , but Alex kept checking in for her color, and she kept mumbling a muffled "Green, fuck, please," into her girlfriend's pussy.

So now, two hours and seven minutes later according to the clock on the nightstand, Maggie was still cuffed to the bed, soaking wet, unable to come.

She was far past the point of no return. She was ready to beg Alex any way she wanted _as long as she let her come._

"What do you think, baby?" Alex hummed, taking a break from slowly fingering the detective and bringing her own fingers up to Maggie's mouth, "Do you taste good?"

With a flirty grin, she pressed her fingers, soaked in Maggie's arousal, to Maggie's lips, making sure the detective swept her tongue over them and sucked them off thoroughly.

"Because I think you taste amazing," she whispered, leaning down and licking up Maggie's dripping slit, muffling Maggie's pleading moan by pushing another finger in Maggie's mouth. She set to work, eating Maggie out with a passion and a speed that she hadn't taken yet all night, making Maggie hope that she _finally_ might be allowed to come- only for Alex to pull away as soon as she felt Maggie getting close.

"Fuck you Alex," Maggie whined, thrusting her hips up desperately as Alex once again denied her the release she yearned for. "Fuck you. You're gonna regret this when I get you cuffed to this bed," she threatened weakly, still determined to keep an ounce of pride left.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex perked up at the feisty challenges from her helpless girlfriend, smirking at the bound detective. "Except you're at _my_ mercy right now, Sawyer."

Feeling especially riled up from Maggie's empty threats and desperate pleading, Alex decided maybe enough was enough and plunged three fingers into Maggie's center without warning, pulling a throaty moan from the detective.

"Is that what you're gonna do to me, Detective?" Alex teased, pounding her three fingers into Maggie with a newfound aggression, moving the smaller girl's whole body with the force of her thrusts. "You gonna make me limp for days, like you're going to after this? I bet you won't be able to stand up for an hour after I finish with you," she taunted, sitting back on her knees for a better angle as she pounded her fingers deeper into her girlfriend.

"Bet you're gonna be sore for a week." Alex threw one of Maggie's legs over her shoulder, a fiery look in her eyes as she gazed down at Maggie. "But you're gonna beg me for more anyways. You wanna get fucked, Sawyer? You wanna come?"

"Please, yes, please Alex," Maggie sputtered, feeling especially vulnerable in this new position with her legs on Alex's shoulder, but also insanely turned on by the forceful way her girlfriend was taking her. "Fuck, please, my clit," she almost cried, tossing her head back against the mattress, trying to take Alex's relentless pace.

"You want me to rub your clit?" Alex's free hand found it's way to Maggie's swollen clit and she wasted no time, firmly pressing down on the sensitive nub and rubbing it in quick, tight circles, just the way Maggie liked.

The detective just about fell apart in her hands.

"Oh my God Alex, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," Maggie whimpered, thrusting her hips up with all her might, thinking that she might explode if Alex stopped now.

"You gonna be a good girl and come for me?" Alex growled, the power play going straight to her head. She'd never taken Maggie like this before, never seen her so sweaty and wrecked and _gone_ like this. It was addicting.

"Yes, please, you feel so fucking good inside me," Maggie moaned, hoping the more she encouraged Alex the closer she'd bring her to the edge.

"What are you?" Alex asked harshly, slowing her thrusts, dropping her hand from Maggie's clit.

"I-I-" Maggie paused, staring into Alex's dark eyes and realizing what she wanted, a pool of arousal gushing between her legs at the thought of saying it out loud.

"I asked you a question. What are you?" Alex repeated, slapping Maggie's ass firmly with her free hand, speeding up her thrusts with the other.

"I-I'm your good girl," Maggie whined, her eyes falling shut as she felt pleasure begin to overtake her body.

"Color?"

"So green, Alex, don't stop, please!"

"Who are you gonna come for?" Alex grunted, dropping her hand back to Maggie's clit and rubbing it furiously as she continued to fuck her with her fingers.

"You, Alex, oh fuck, I'm coming, Alex, FUCK!"

Maggie screamed Alex's name, mixed with numerous profanities, until her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse. Her orgasm felt like it lasted forever, her body convulsing hard enough to make her feel as if she was at risk of passing out. All she could do was scream throatily and ride Alex's fingers, high off the pleasure and pain, covering Alex's hand with her own dripping arousal.

When the orgasm subsided, the last quiver passing through her body, Maggie fell limp against the mattress, unable to move a muscle. She could barely register the feeling of Alex unlocking her sore wrists from the handcuffs, gently kissing each wrist and rubbing at the red skin.

"So..." Alex teased, quietly this time as she fell on Maggie's side, lovingly caressing the woman she'd just fucked into oblivion. "How was that?"

All Maggie could do was laugh, pulling at Alex's shoulders until the redhead relented and snuggled into Maggie's chest, both girls still trying to catch their breath.

"I didn't know you had that in you, Danvers," Maggie breathed happily, letting her eyes fall shut as she felt the weight of her girl finally in her arms.

"It was okay, right?" Alex poked her head up, gazing at Maggie just to check in. "I wasn't too rough with you?"

"I like it rough, babe," Maggie reminded her, kissing at Alex's own bruised wrists from a previous encounter a few nights ago. "I just didn't expect you to top me like that. It was... really hot," she admitted, her cheeks flushing red at her own words.

"Good." Alex's face lit up, looking like a kid in a candy shop. "I'd been wanting to do that for so long, Maggie. To just feel you."

"Anytime, Danvers," Maggie teased, pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead as she snuggled back into her girlfriend, a content smile on her face. "Just wait until it's your turn."

Alex smirked at the promise of what was to come, but chose to fall quiet instead of teasing Maggie back. She figured she'd teased Maggie enough tonight.

"I love you, Maggie."

"I love you too, Alex. Forever."


End file.
